


Love Is Blind

by juliaingrid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 14k, AU, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blind!Harry, Comfort/Angst, Cuteness overload, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, makes you all warm and fuzzy inside, so much love, such a lovely story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaingrid/pseuds/juliaingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis? Lou.. Where are you?" Harry whined softly, eyebrows knitted<br/>together as he carefully, slowly turned on himself, both long arms<br/>stretched out to protect himself from hitting a wall or any furniture.</p><p>A soft giggle erupted from his right, about two meters away, Harry noted,<br/>and he turned quickly, making grabby hands towards the seventeen year<br/>old boy he knew was standing there.</p><p>"There," a reassuring, familiar voice murmured, and Louis took Harry's<br/>hand in his own smaller one, stepped closer to his curly haired friend and<br/>placed the other large hand on his own shoulder to help Harry steady, "I'm<br/>here, it's okay."</p><p> </p><p>or<br/>The au where Harry and Louis have known each other since forever, Harry is blind and deals with occasional anxiety and Louis always will be there to cuddle and comfort his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY WORK!!! It is taken from wattpad and made by ROBYN CORINTHOS, so if you find this as amazing as I do please please please go and give kudos to her on wattpad. Since I first found it on I've read it more times than I can count and I thought everyone here deserved to read this wonderfulness too. Now enjoy!

"Louis? Lou.. Where are you?" Harry whined softly, eyebrows knitted  
together as he carefully, slowly turned on himself, both long arms  
stretched out to protect himself from hitting a wall or any furniture.

A soft giggle erupted from his right, about two meters away, Harry noted,  
and he turned quickly, making grabby hands towards the seventeen year  
old boy he knew was standing there.

"There," a reassuring, familiar voice murmured, and Louis took Harry's  
hand in his own smaller one, stepped closer to his curly haired friend and  
placed the other large hand on his own shoulder to help Harry steady, "I'm  
here, it's okay."

Harry sighed, half relieved, half annoyed. He let the hand that wasn't in  
Louis' travel from his shoulder to his cheek, which he poked gently, and he  
felt a smile under his fingertips.

"What on Earth were you twat thinking, reorganizing your whole room?" he huffed, pouting a bit.

He felt the smile on Louis' lips soften and he relaxed his own eyebrows,  
replacing his hand on its usual place on Louis' delicate shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Louis said softly, leading Harry to his new placed bed and  
helping him sitting by the pillows, seating cross-legged on the middle of  
the mattress, facing Harry.

The younger boy immediately shifted to cross his legs, his left knee  
bumping Louis'.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden as he steadied  
himself by gripping both of Louis' knees.

"No prob," Louis said brightly, reaching out to pluck a curly hair from  
Harry's dark jeans.

"What was it?" the green eyed boy asked lazily, as if he had already asked  
this question too many times in his short existence - which he had.

"There was a hair on your thigh," Louis responded softly, patiently,  
because he was used to Harry's questions about little things like that.

Harry was blind. He was born blind, would die blind, and had to live blind.  
He and Louis knew each other since Harry was born, their mothers being  
the best of friends ever; Louis, at the time a proud two year old toddler,  
had been excited by Anne's big tummy, wouldn't stop stroking it and  
babbling things to the fetus that Harry was, impatient for his 'new friend  
Harry', as his mum called him, to born. When he finally did, on a cold  
February 1st, and that Jay had happily told her son the good new, Louis  
was the happiest of kids. He'd adored Harry since the first time he saw him,  
and he'd pressed a wet kiss to his fragile forehead, looking deep into  
Harry's green eyes with wide blue ones. That day, neither Jay or Anne  
would've expected what was to come.

The two boys were inseparable. When Anne first discovered, with a great  
shock, that her son was blind, when he only was a one year old smiling  
child, she'd spent the whole day crying. Her baby would never look at her,  
or at his sister or his father, and he would never look at Louis. Little Louis  
frowned deeply when his mum told him, that very same day, that little  
Harry could not see a thing, trying to understand what that meant, hoping  
that this wouldn't change the fact that he and curly Harry were best  
friends. He'd asked his mum if he could still play with him, and, to Louis'  
surprise, Jay had bursted out in tears. Poor three year old Louis could not  
understand everything at once. He understood, though, as the days and  
weeks and months passed. He understood that Harry didn't know when he  
was handing him a toy, that Harry couldn't see, that he always had to  
touch and knead everything twice as much as Louis did, and it was alright.  
Louis didn't mind, he still loved Harry. Little curly baby Harry.

Once school started for Louis, he of course made friends, though none of  
them was as good as Harry. Three year old Harry talked a lot, he talked  
slowly and uncertainly, but he talked, and Louis, as a big talker, loved to  
chat with his friend. He understood, with time, that he needed to place  
cookies right in Harry's hand instead of handing them to him, that he had  
to take his hand in his own when Jay and Anne took them for a walk,  
because poor Harry didn't see where he was going, and that, when they  
were close to a stairway, he needed to hold onto Harry's hand hard,  
because that was dangerous, and to not let him go. When Harry started  
school, it was hard. He was a brilliant five year old, but things weren't easy  
for a blind kid. He had his own specialized books, written in Braille, and it  
took him a little longer than normal to learn how to read, but seven year  
old Louis didn't mind, was fascinated by how Harry could read actual  
words in only little dots poked on a sheet.

High school had been harder for Louis than for Harry. The curly haired boy  
grew excellent at reading Braille, he was a master in English and  
understood maths and science as easily as he understood when Louis was  
pissed because one of his sisters had taken something that belonged to  
him. Harry'd never wanted to wear the weird sunglasses his mum had got  
him; he hated them and thought they were completely useless, plus Louis  
once told him that he was prettier with his green eyes naked. He had a  
walking stick, to help him walk without bumping into everything, but he  
barely ever used it; Louis was always there to guide him and prevent him  
from stepping into a dog's poop on the sidewalk. Plus Louis would talk to  
him, so Louis was a way better stick than the weird long thing he had to use  
sometimes when Louis couldn't be there. At school, almost everyone had  
always accepted him without judging, his classmates were kind enough to  
pick up his pencil for him when he dropped it on the floor, and he was  
thankful for that.

Everyday, after school, Louis would meet Harry at his locker, help him tuck  
his books and pack his bag, and he would hang Harry's bag on the boy's  
shoulder before closing the locker, grabbing his hand and leading him out  
of the building. Everyday, he would walk him home, and he did so since he  
was nine, helping little seven year old Harry into the loud street, clutching  
to him protectively. Holding hands was something they did since literally  
forever, it felt as natural as breathing, and no one at school asked them  
about it because they knew. They didn't know if they knew that Louis was  
instinctively doing it because of Harry's state, or if it was because there was  
something between these two boys stronger than a simple friendship, but  
nobody bugged them for it, ever.

And they loved each other. A lot. Louis did since the first time he saw the  
bump of Anne's stomach, and Harry did since he first heard Louis' voice.  
They spoke it, sometimes, when they were cuddled up on the couch,  
watching -or listening to - a movie, murmuring sweet nothings, honest whispers. Harry would thank Louis for everything he did for him, and Louis  
would thank Harry for trusting him and existing. But that was all ~ they'd  
never kissed, not since Harry had accidentally pressed a kiss to Louis' lips  
instead of his cheek when he was six, no matter how hard Louis wanted to  
press his lips to Harry's plump, red ones.

"I asked a question, honey, I'd appreciate an answer," Harry said half sarcastically, a smile stretching his lips as he lightly tapped Louis' right  
thigh.

Louis blinked a few times, forcing himself to stop staring like this at his  
friend, and smiled, because it was a reflex, but Harry felt it. He always felt  
it, it was like there was something radiating from Louis when he smiled,  
something that Harry could feel deep inside.

"What was it, already?" Louis asked, staring at the green eyes that stared at  
nothing, and he did remember the question; he just wanted to hear Harry's  
deep voice.

"Your room," Harry started slowly, gesturing the wall - and Louis smiled -, "Why'd you change it all? Got me all disoriented.." he finished, pouting like  
a child and Louis wanted to kiss his pout away.

"Dunno," he shrugged, sliding his hand in Harry's curls, "I just wanted to  
change a bit? I'm sorry it confuses you, Hazza, didn't think it would disturb  
this much.."

Harry sighed and nodded, before wrapping his fingers around Louis' thighs.

"Tell me where things are," he asked hopefully, ready to listen to Louis.

"Okay. So there.." Louis started, cupping Harry's chin softly and turning his  
face a bit, "The door. It's right there. On the right.." another neck rotation,  
smaller this time, "My desk. With the computer and the chair. The bed-it's  
like, we're at the back of the room right now. When you enter, like, it's the  
first thing you see."

Harry chuckled, and Louis rose an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nothing, you just-you said, 'it's the first thing you see', is all," Harry  
giggled, blindly reaching for Louis' cheek and stroking it softly.

"Oh. Oh, yeah," the older boy chuckled nervously, "Sorry Hazza, didn't  
want to-"

"Oh, shut it," Harry cut him off, pressing a slender finger to Louis' lips - they  
felt softer than they ever did.

"Okay," Louis agreed, nodding, heart pounding violently into his chest  
because Harry's fucking finger was on his lips and he wanted to poke his  
tongue out and lick it.

They stayed silent for a few minutes then, and Louis knew that Harry was  
mentally trying to memorize where everything was, as he himself stared at  
those green eyes guiltily.

"Harry," he said after six minutes or so.

"Hmm?" the boy mumbled, his right hand still on Louis' thigh while the left  
was holding onto his own knee.

"I em.. w-wanted to ask-erm.." Louis stammered, looking down even  
though he knew Harry couldn't see him, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead," the curly haired lad said lowly, eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
Louis inhaled deeply, "I-I wanted to ask, if-if you'd like to go, like, you  
know, on a date? With me? Tonight? For a pizza? Or something?" he  
babbled quickly, blushing like crazy.

Harry's eyebrows rose and he parted his lips slightly, a smile twitching  
them and digging a dimple in his cheek.

"On a date?" he repeated half-softly, half-excitedly, "With m-me?"

Louis' hear melted at Harry's cuteness. He would've expected something  
like 'A date? With you?', not what Harry'd just responded him.

"Yeah," he said softly, slipping his own tiny hand on Harry's thigh, biting his  
lip, "If-If you want to, I mean it's-"

"Course," Harry interrupted him, "Yeah, of course, I'd like it," he said  
brightly, smiling widely, "It would be lovely."

Louis exhaled, visibly relieved, and smiled back. Harry felt it.

"Great," he murmured, tucking a loose curl behind Harry's ear, "Great.."

Harry was about to retort when a knock made them both jump. The  
younger boy turned his head to the door and Louis inhaled deeply,  
mentally cursing anyone it was who'd disturbed their little moment.

"Come in," he mumbled, dropping his hands to the mattress.

The door opened and Jay poked her head in, smiling, and her smile  
widened when her eyes fell on Harry's hands, that were still resting on  
Louis' thighs.

"Sorry to disturb, darlings," she said softly, and Harry felt Louis tensing a  
bit next to him. "I just wanted to know, Harry, are you staying over for  
dinner tonight? If you do, you must sit next to Daisy because she'll be  
upset, otherwise."

Harry smiled back, because he knew Jay was smiling, she always sounded  
like she was smiling. Well, except that one time Louis came back home with  
a bleeding nose because he'd gotten in a fight with a kid who laughed at  
Harry - that day, Harry couldn't quite get if she sounded more angry at her  
son for fighting, or proud of him because he'd defended his friend. He  
cleared his throat and turned his head to Louis.

"Well..," he started, waiting for Louis to explain his intentions to his mum.

"Oh, m-mum, I-Harry and I, er, we'll-we're gonna, erm, go out, tonight, for  
dinner," he babbled, his hands fidgeting, and Harry knew he was probably  
blushing. "If that's alright?" he added quickly, looking up into his mother's  
fond eyes.

"Sure, honey," she responded sweetly, a tender smile stretching her lips,  
"No problem."

She stood in the doorway a few moments, looking at the two blushing boys  
fondly, and then shook her head, coming back to Earth.

"Yeah, I'll leave you, then," she said quickly, walking over the bed to press a  
kiss to Louis' cheek and another to Harry's forehead, "Have fun. You-," she  
turned to Louis, "take care of him."

Louis nodded solemnly set a hand on Harry's knee, "I will," he promised,  
and Jay knew he would, because that's what he's been doing since Harry  
was born.

She smiled, waved them goodbye and exited the room quickly. Once he  
heard the door click shut, Harry turned to Louis and licked his lips.

"How'd she react?" he asked curiously.

"Great," Louis murmured, smiling at his friend.

Both Jay and Anne always known that their sons had a special thing going  
on. It was a surprise to no one - the actual surprise was how long it took  
them to figure it out. Louis knew it forever, but he wasn't sure Harry did, so  
he just waited, and to ask Harry out that night was a difficult thing,  
because there was a chance Harry could've said no, but he said yes.

"I bet she's already calling my mum to tell her," Harry mumbled, smiling  
softly.

Louis chuckled, "I'm certain they're both freaking out over the phone," he  
added, the tightness in his stomach loosening slowly.

"Probably," Harry agreed, nodding, as he uncrossed his legs to sit with his  
feet flat on the floor. "So? Are we going today?"

Louis bit his lip and stood up, grabbing the hand Harry was stretching out  
and helping him to his feet.

"Will you wait one more minute?" he asked gently, letting go of Harry's hand and turning to face his closet.

"Okay," Harry easily agreed.

"Just gonna change my shirt," Louis mumbled as he threw his shirt over his  
head.

Harry chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest, and in that moment he  
wished he could've seen Louis.

"Y'know, I'm not gonna see what you're wearing anyways," he said softly,  
smiling to where Louis' breathing was coming from.

"I know," he answered as he slipped a low cut shirt over his head, "But you  
can do like you always do. Touch."

Louis briefly brushed his fringe and walked to Harry, uncrossing his arms  
and guiding his large hands to his own torso.

"Hm," Harry hummed as he let his hands travel up and down Louis' torso,  
over his soft tummy, his ticklish sides, his firm chest, his prominent  
collarbones, "What colour?" he mumbled absentmindedly, forefinger  
tracing his right collarbone.

"White," Louis murmured, not daring to move.

He was used to it. Harry always did it, always touched him to figure his  
features, and by now he knew exactly what Louis looked like. And he knew  
he was gorgeous.

"You're beautiful," Harry decided, dropping his hands and smiling tenderly.

"White looks good on you."

Louis blinked and smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly, letting his eyes travel up and down Harry's  
long, slim body, "You are, too."

"How am I dressed, already?" the curly haired boy wondered, frowning a  
bit and finding himself dumb, touching his own chest nervously.

"Erm, black skinny jeans," Louis started slowly, smiling tenderly at Harry's  
nervousness, "and your Pink Floyd t-shirt. Very cute."  
Harry smiled and dropped his hands once more.

"You think?" he murmured.

"I do," Louis nodded as he laced his fingers with Harry's, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," the younger boy smiled, tightening his grip on Louis' hand.

Louis led Harry to the door, opened it and pulled him along in the corridor,  
stopping at the top of the staircase. Instinctively, the older boy let go of  
Harry's hand and curled an arm around his waist, holding him close to his  
own side, protectively. Harry slid his own arm around Louis as well,  
steadying himself, and they slowly moved down the stairs. Harry knew  
exactly where the stairs curved to the left, after 10 steps, and he followed  
Louis' movement gingerly. Once his feet were flat on the first floor, he let  
go of Louis' waist and reached for his hand instead.

Louis responded to the touch and led them both to the kitchen, where Jay  
was cooking the dinner with her phone in one hand. The five year old twins  
were sitting at the table, either side of Felicite, who was helping them with  
their homework - which was a coloring page, but they both hated it-, and  
Harry heard one of the two younger girls - Daisy, he reckoned - gasp as they  
entered the room. Fizzy winked at Louis and returned to the book in front  
of her, never stopping coloring the puppy on the sheet. Jay smiled and  
lowered her voice, even though the two boys knew she was talking to Anne.

"Harry you're not staying over tonight?" Daisy pouted immediately, getting  
up to stand in front of the curly haired boy, her head not even reaching  
Harry's belt.

"Sadly, no, love," he responded softly, kneeling on the floor and reaching a  
hand out to blindly rub her shoulder delicately, "Another time, I promise."

"I'm stealing him, tonight," Louis teased his little sister, poking his tongue  
at her, looking smug.

Daisy huffed and crossed her short arms on her chest, shooting her older  
brother a death glare. Phoebe, from the table, giggled but shot Louis a  
pout right after.

"Because of you she won't stop complaining, tonight," she whined, looking  
at her twin sister with a frown.

"Not true!" the latter answered, crossing her arms tighter.

"Here, Day," Harry offered softly, opening his arms, "Hug?"

The little girl smiled brightly, uncrossed her arms and wrapped them  
around the bigger boy's neck, hugging him tightly. Harry hugged back,  
being careful not to crush her because she was so tiny, and slowly let go of  
her. He grabbed Louis' arm to help himself standing up again, and he  
bowed his head, guessing that Daisy was still there.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to  
hear, "but I like you better than Louis."

Daisy smiled brightly and, remembering that Harry couldn't see her,  
wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him tightly once more.  
"Okay," she said happily before trotting back to the table.

"Well," Louis cleared his throat and frowned at the giggling twins, "Mum?"

Jay's eyes widened, she dropped the phone from her ear and looked at her  
son somewhat guiltily.  
"Yes, hun?"

"I came to tell you that we, em, we're going," Louis mumbled, grabbing  
Harry's hand gently.

"Okay, perfect. Have fun!" she said fondly, smiling at the two boys.

Louis nodded, thanked her and slowly led Harry to the front door. The curly  
haired boy kept quiet, let himself be guided by his friend into the street,  
squeezing his hand a bit, his heart pounding. Their intertwined fingers felt  
like nothing before, because it was the first time they walked together to go on a date, so Harry decided to let his thumb caress the back of Louis'  
hand gently. He heard Louis' breath catch a bit at this and had to bite his  
cheek to keep a smile from forming on his lips.

Louis cleared his throat, "Wanna go to the pizzeria downtown, Hazza?" he  
asked nervously, letting his own thumb caress Harry's palm.

"Sure," the younger boy smiled, letting Louis guide him, "The one where  
our mums used to bring us when we were younger?"

"That exact same one," Louis smiled softly, nudging Harry's shoulder  
lightly.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, not too fast  
because Harry hated to go too fast, and suddenly Louis looked down and  
chuckled nervously.

"Daisy's got the biggest crush on you," he murmured.

Harry giggled, "Nah, don't think so. I think she's just fascinated, because  
I'm her older brother's friend, isn't that captivating for a five year old?" he  
chuckled.

"Hm, guess so," Louis agreed, "Wait," he quickly added, tugging on Harry's  
arms to keep him close. "Carrefour," he explained softly.

Harry nodded and waited for Louis to tell him they could cross the road,  
silently wondering if Louis was looking at him.

"Anyways," Louis continued, pulling Harry's hand softly to make him  
understand they could keep walking, "You like her most, so now she's  
gonna fall in love with you," he added, pretending to be insulted.

Harry giggled and lightly caressed the back of Louis' hand with his thumb,  
his head down.

"You're blushing," Louis murmured, blinking as he took in the gorgeous  
sight of Harry's red cheeks.

"Y'know that's not true," Harry mumbled, trying to hide his tinted cheeks,  
"Love you most."

Louis bit his lip, because Harry said 'love' instead of 'like', and nodded,  
turning his head ahead of them so he could see where they were going. A  
cheeky smile stretched his lip and he squeezed Harry's hand a bit,  
forgetting to answer.

"Lou?" the younger boy murmured, biting his lip.

"Yeah? Yeah, sorry, erm.. I know you love me most," he teased, tightening  
his grip on Harry's large hand, "Love you most too."

Harry smiled and nodded, his pigeon-toed feet avancing slowly, following  
Louis' rhythm.

"Here we go," Louis announced after a few more minutes, stopping  
walking and opening a door, the jingle of the bell sounding familiar to both  
boys. "Caution Haz, there's a stair," he added softly, stepping onto the stair  
and helping Harry up.

Their dinner had been the perfect first date. Pizza and french fries were  
always good, and it was even better with each other. They had talked  
about this and that, like they usually did, but it felt special, because their  
feet would meet under the table and Louis would caress Harry's hand while  
eating, and shit, Harry was so in love with the boy.

"Thanks for the dinner," Harry said sweetly once Louis had paid the bill and  
led them both out of the little restaurant.

"My pleasure, sweet cheeks," Louis answered tenderly, stroking his curls a  
bit. "It's getting dark. I'm gonna walk you home," he said softly.

Harry nodded and reached his hand out, but instead of taking it like he  
usually did, Louis slid an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close,  
small hand resting on his side. The curly haired boy bit his lip and copied  
Louis' move gingerly, his head down lightly.

"Blushing again," Louis murmured right into his ear, sending shivers down  
Harry's spine, "Really cute."

"Bet you are too," he mumbled, sounding a big angry at himself.

Louis didn't notice and smiled, squeezed Harry's waist a bit and started to  
walk. Harry's house wasn't far away, only two streets away from Louis', so  
they arrived quite rapidly. Louis guided Harry to the porch, slowly, and  
grabbed both of his hands. Harry gulped and froze - he didn't dare to move,  
no matter how much he wanted to press his body against Louis', because  
he couldn't see Louis' face, couldn't know if the older boy wanted it, too.  
So he kept still, breathing rapidly, letting his thumbs caress the other boy's  
hands. Louis slowly pressed his forehead against Harry's, fluttering his  
eyelids closed and inhaling deeply. Harry's breath caught in his throat at  
the intimate contact, and he let out a long sigh.

"Harry," Louis murmured, and his warm breath hit the other boy's lips,  
making his knees go weak.

"Louis," he whispered back, letting go of his hands to shakily wrap his arms  
around his waist.

The older boy cupped the back of Harry's neck with one hand and wrapped  
the other around his body, pulling him a bit closer, their crotch pressed  
together.

"Hazza, I-I know this is-weird. Because you never saw what I look like and  
you never will and I might be the ugliest human being on Earth and you  
would be stuck with me but..," Louis started nervously, squeezing his eyes  
a bit tighter and stuttering more often than not.

"Stop it, Lou," Harry murmured, his tone soft and hurt, and he stroked  
Louis' cheek softly, "You're beautiful and I know it.."

Louis gulped audibly and pressed his forehead a bit harder against Harry's,  
"Y-Yeah.. And, um. Like I said, it's weird, but I-I'm so comfortable with you,  
Hazza. I-I love you more than just as a friend, I know it's crazy but I.. I am in  
love with you," he murmured, anxiously gripping the soft curls and  
breathing heavily.

"Oh..," Harry whispered, feeling his stomach explode and his cheek hurt  
from his wide smile, "Lou.. I.. God. I'm in love with you, too," he softly  
murmured, gripping Louis tighter and pulling him close, feeling the warmth  
radiating from his small body.

Louis let out a long sigh that hit Harry's lip, and rubbed his nose against  
Harry's slowly, giving him an Eskimo kiss. Their lips were only centimeters  
away, Harry could smell Louis' delicious perfume, his head was spinning,  
Louis was in love with him.

"Can I..kiss you?" Louis breathed out, still rubbing his nose against Harry's  
softly.

Instead of answering, the curly haired boy inhaled deeply and slowly  
pressed his lips against Louis', and suddenly there were hundreds of  
butterflies in both of their stomachs, their lips moved slowly together, they  
fit perfectly, their grip on one another was tighter, they could feel each  
other's heat, it was magical. They didn't pull back for a long moment, both  
boys too happy to finally be kissing the other. After a few minutes, Harry  
parted his lips and let his tongue slide across Louis' bottom lip before  
pulling it back in his own mouth, waiting for Louis to answer - and the boy  
did. He smiled in the kiss and licked Harry's lips, the inside of his mouth,  
letting his tongue travel everywhere, mentally memorizing every crevasse  
of his mouth, and finally let his tongue meet Harry's. They kissed hotly for  
what felt like forever, tongues dancing together, and Harry felt himself melt  
between Louis' hands.

After another few minutes, they had to separate because the air was  
missing in their lungs, so they did, reluctantly so. They stayed close though,  
with Louis' face pressed against the crook of Harry's neck, and the latter  
boy's face in Louis' hair, rubbing each other's back tenderly, just breathing  
together. Suddenly, Louis let out a nervous chuckle and looked up.

"Wow," he murmured, stroking Harry's cheek gently, smiling - Harry felt it.  
"Wow," the latter agreed, smiling softly, tightening his arms around Louis'  
waist, " 've wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Louis murmured, shaking his head a bit, "Shit, Harry, you're so  
beautiful.. Your cheeks are all pink, you're adorable," he fondly said,  
kissing each cheek for good measure.

Harry bit his lip and pressed his palm against Louis' cheek, feeling it  
warmer than usually.

"You too," he chuckled softly, letting his hands slide down Louis' torso.

Louis leaned up and pressed his lips against Harry's again, softer this time,  
just letting himself melt in Harry's touch. He had always been a happy  
person, in his life, but now - he just had no words. To know that Harry loved  
him back, it was.. crazy.

"Love you," he murmured against Harry's lips.

"Love you too," the curly haired lad mumbled, brushing his nose against  
Louis' cheek softly.

~

When Louis woke up, with his face buried in a pillow that smelled like  
Harry's shampoo, something missed. The warm body that was protectively  
pressed against his when he went to sleep, the day before, wasn't there,  
and the strong arms around his chest were absent. He snapped his eyes  
open and sat up straight on Harry's bed, blinking his rapidly to get used to  
the darkness of the room. He quickly checked the alarm clock - it was not  
even six am yet. Yawning softly, he noticed something moving near the  
window - Harry was sitting there, on the large windowsill, with his face  
turned towards the window, his legs curled up againt his chest, both arms  
wrapped around himself.

Louis threw the blankets off of himself, stood up and stretched lazily.  
Scratching his neck, he silently made his way to his lover of four months,  
biting his lip.

"Babe?" he murmured as softly as he could, placing a tiny hand on Harry's  
shoulder.

The boy didn't blench - he must've heard him getting up, Louis thought,  
because Harry had a very damn developed hearing - and made no move,  
just stayed there with his head pressed against the wall.

"Hazza, you okay?" Louis asked gently, wrapping his short arms around his  
boyfriend.

"Yeah," Harry lied, clearing his throat, and Louis heard how broken his  
voice was.

Frowning, Louis gently grabbed Harry's arms and loosened the grip he had  
on his own legs before gripping his waist and making him rotate so the  
younger boy was facing Louis, his legs dangling in the air. Louis gasped  
when he saw Harry's eyes, red and swollen from obviously not okay tears,  
and his lip was almost bleeding from all the pressure he put on it with his  
teeth.

"Oh, love," he gasped, pulling Harry in for a hug, pressing him tightly  
against his own chest.

" 'm al'ight Lou," Harry mumbled against Louis' shoulder, wrapping his  
own arms around his smaller lover's body, "Sorry I've woken you up."

"Hazza," Louis sighed, pulling back and grabbing Harry's face in both  
hands, staring at him sadly. "Angel, tell me what's wrong..," he murmured,  
stroking his cheeks with his thumbs softly.

Harry closed his eyes, even thought that didn't change a thing. Louis  
wanted to kiss his eyelids really badly, so he did. The younger boy had no  
reaction, and Louis vaguely wondered if he was even breathing, he looked  
so drained of energy. Louis sighed silently and pressed a chaste kiss to his  
boyfriend's lips, keeping his hands on his warm cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong, Lou," Harry murmured, his eyes still closed as he shook  
his head from side to side, his curls bouncing slightly.

"Don't lie to me," the older boy croaked, frowning, his heart aching from  
the expression on his lover's face. "Wanna help, love."

Harry gulped and lowered his head, frowning deeply, and Louis knew he  
was holding back tears.

"Is it me?" Louis asked worryingly, biting his lip and gripping Harry's knees  
tight, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, Lou, you didn't," Harry quickly responded, covering Louis' small  
hands with his own, though he didn't open his eyes or lifted his head up.

"You didn't do anything wrong, love, it's not you, I promise," he added  
softly, shaking his head.

Louis nodded. He lowered his head, too, and locked his eyes on the  
pyjamas Harry was wearing, not knowing what to say.

"I.. You'll tell me if it's.. important?" he breathed out, tracing pointless  
circles onto Harry's thighs.

Harry opened his eyes, "Yeh, I will," he murmured very quietly.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Harry's  
forehead.

"I understand that you don't wanna talk," he said softly, straightening up  
once more and taking Harry's hands in his, "And it's okay. I respect you,  
and I trust you for telling me if it's important."

Harry sighed and smiled weakly, so weakly that his dimples didn't even  
appear.

"Thank you," he croaked, standing up.

"Of course, love.. Wanna go back to sleep, now? It's not even six yet, and  
it's way too early for a Saturday," he teased, nudging Harry's shoulder  
gently and wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, 'm tired," the curly haired boy mumbled, letting himself be leaded  
to his warm bed, on which he spooned tightly with his loved one.

That day was a rainy, dark day. It was nothing unusual, but it felt like a  
weight on Louis' shoulders. When Harry refused to leave his room, this  
morning, refused to go downstairs and eat a bit, Louis didn't blame him.  
He ran downstairs and explained to Anne that Harry wasn't feeling well -  
she seemed to understand what Louis was meaning, and smiled sadly at  
him - before boiling him a tea and running upstairs again, with a bowl of  
Harry's favourite cereals and the hot tea.

They had spent the whole day in Harry's room, still in their pyjamas,  
listening to some music and watching movies -listening, in Harry's case-,  
and Louis had brought Harry a sandwich at lunchtime as well, because he  
still refused to move from his bed. They talked, too, about anything but  
Harry's state, because the older boy figured it would be the best way to  
distract him - he knew Harry would talk to him when he was ready. He didn't want to force him. Around three, though, Louis had to leave, because he had to drive Daisy and Phoebe to their soccer rehearsal, and as much as he loved his sisters, he really didn't want to let Harry alone.

"Love you," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, his bag  
full of his clothing hanging from his shoulder.

"Love you-thank you for today," Harry murmured, gripping Louis' hands as  
they slid away from his own cheeks and squeezing tightly. "I know you  
must've wanted to do something more.. interesting, so thank you for  
staying with me.. I know today sucked."

"Hazza, babe," Louis softly said, squeezing his hands back, "Wouldn't have  
wanted to do anything else. Today didn't suck, I was with you, therefore it  
was an amazing day."

Harry cracked a smile and pulled Louis closer, hugging him tightly.

"Just hope you get better," Louis murmured as he pressed a few kisses on  
Harry's neck.

He felt him gulp.

"Thank you," Harry repeated shakily, "Thanks for everything... Tell Daisy I  
say hi.. And Phoebe too," he said after he cleared his throat, pulling back  
from the hug to press his forehead against Louis'.

"I will," the latter promised.

He leaned up and kissed Harry softly, lovingly, trying to express everything  
he felt for Harry in a kiss - which was impossible. He felt way too many  
things for this curly haired bastard.

"I love you," Harry murmured once they pulled back for air, because even  
though he'd just said it, he still meant it, so he didn't care.

"I love you too," Louis responded fondly, pecking Harry's nose softly. "I.. I  
will call tonight, yeah?"

Harry nodded, crossing his arms on his own torso, smiling weakly.

"Perfect," he murmured, biting his lip nervously.

~

That night, when Louis crashed on top of his own bed around five, his mind  
was fuzzy. Throughout the twins' rehearsal, sitting on the bleachers and  
shooting them thumbs ups from time to time, he'd tried to figure out what  
had hit Harry. The only thing he could think of was that his boyfriend was  
having another of his 'episodes', the ones he'd been having since he was  
eight: once a year, sometimes twice, Harry would have a couple of days  
down, where he'd just lock himself in his room and refuse to let anyone in -  
but Louis, Louis was allowed to come in because his hugs were the best -  
and he would cry. Cry over his blindness, hate himself for being what he  
was, blaming himself for never being able to have a normal life. Anne,  
Robin, Gemma, Jay, Louis and even Charlotte knew that. They respected  
that as well, knew better than to try to cheer him up, because even Louis  
had never succeeded to do so. He'd just sit there, next to Harry, stroke his  
curls and hold him tight until the boy fell asleep.

That conclusion made Louis want to throw up and he skipped dinner that  
night - he couldn't swallow a thing or he'd be sick. Jay knew. When Louis  
called Harry like he said he'd do, around seven, the curly haired boy didn't  
answer. Louis left a message, tucked himself under his blankets and cried  
until he fell asleep.

It rained all weekend. The Sunday hadn't been any better, but luckily it  
wasn't worse; Harry had called around noon, excusing himself for not  
answering the day before but not giving a reason and Louis understood.  
They'd talked for about an hour, and it would've felt like a normal  
conversation if Harry's voice hadn't sounded so wrecked and broken and  
Louis kind of wanted to be deaf so he wouldn't have to deal with this  
painful voice. He'd made sure to tell Harry he loved him numerous time throughout the whole conversation, and after they hung up Louis's spent  
hours staring at his ceiling with wide eyes, hands nervously folded up onto  
his stomach.

The next Monday, just as Louis arrived in front of Harry's house to pick him  
up to go to school, he saw Anne fumbling with her keys and locking the  
door - that's when he started to panic a bit. Harry practically never missed  
school, even when he had his 'episodes'.

"Anne?" he asked curiously, frowning as he ran to the front door, bag  
bouncing by his side, "Is Harry gone yet?"

"Oh, darling," Anne smiled fondly and patted Louis' shoulder, "He.. doesn't  
want to go," she announced awkwardly, looking down.

"Oh.. Oh. Can I-can I go and see him?" Louis asked hopefully, tilting his  
head up to stare at Harry's room's window.

"Sure, honey," she smiled tiredly, waking to her car, "You've got the key."

"Thank you Anne," Louis breathed out, smiling sadly. "I'll do my best, I  
promise. "

"I know you will," the woman said softly, smiling and unlocking the car  
doors. "Gemma's gone at school, and I won't be back before six tonight.  
Have a nice day."

"You too!" Louis smiled politely at her and looked down at his bag when he  
heard the door slamming shut.

He fumbled a few seconds in his bag for the house's key, waved Anne  
goodbye as she exited the driveway and pulled his phone out to text his  
mum.

Mum, Harry's not going to school today.. I'm gonna stay with him, Anne  
wants me to, so if you wanted to call school please. Xx

Once the text was sent, he pocketed his phone and inserted the key in the  
lock. He silently made his way in the familiar, big house, kicking his shoes  
off and quietly climbing the stairs, his bare feet sliding softly on the floor.  
He knocked on Harry's door two times, waiting for a vital sign, anxiety  
making his body tense.

"Hm," Harry's raspy voice groaned from the other side of the door, "C'min."  
Louis slowly turned the doorknob and made his way in the good smelling  
room, throwing his bag on the floor next to the door and biting his lip when  
he saw his lover. Harry was hiding under his blankets, curled up tightly on  
himself, his back facing Louis, and the only seeable thing was a few curly  
locks poking out of the covers.

"Harry," he murmured softly, closing the door behind himself and taking a  
step closer to the bed.

Harry froze, and Louis saw his shoulders tensing, heard his breath quicken  
a bit. The boy didn't talk, just curled tighter on himself, squeezing his eyes  
shut harder.

"Love, I-I know what's going on," Louis started slowly, and Harry sniffled  
quietly.

"Y'should be at school," Harry's weak, low voice mumbled.

Louis felt his stomach clench.

"I-no. Do-do you want me to go? Leave you alone?" he nervously asked,  
shuffling from foot to foot, realizing what Harry had told him.

"No," the younger boy murmured, sounding pleading. "Don't leave me  
alone.."

Louis sighed, relieved, and stepped closer to the bed.

"Can I-sit?" he hesitantly asked, because Harry's bed was queen sized and  
the boy currently occupied less than the half of it, and that was so fucking  
weird because Harry usually slept with his limbs spread out, taking a lot of  
place.

Slow nod, curls bouncing a bit. The older boy slowly got on the bed and  
Harry sighed softly when he felt the bed sink slightly, because this was  
familiar and it was what he wanted - what he needed. Louis crossed his  
legs and hesitantly brought a shaky hand to Harry's back, rubbing it softly,  
reassuringly. Harry smiled softly against the mattress, because Louis' hand  
was so tiny and warm, it felt good. Neither of them spoke for a good half  
hour, just appreciating the moment, and Louis thought his lover had fallen  
asleep, but then a deep, broken voice came from under the blankets.

"Why'd you stay?" he mumbled, shifting a bit under the covers, beginning  
to get hot under them but not wanting to have to face Louis.

"Because I love you," Louis automatically answered, mentally wishing he  
could see Harry's face.

"But you're wasting your time," the younger boy argued weakly, and Louis  
saw his curls bounce from another head shake, "I'm a waste of time, waste  
of space."

Louis felt his heart throb and he bit his lip tightly, setting his hand on  
Harry's shoulder and squeezing.

"Harry," he murmured, feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes, "Don't  
ever say that, please, don't ever think that.. It hurts me," he chocked,  
leaning down to press a kiss on his curly locks.

"It's true, though," Harry mumbled, "And you know it. Being with me is  
annoying, we can never do things like normal couples, you'll grow tired, I  
know it. You'll.. leave me. I-I know that, and I'm so sorry for being fucking  
blind, Lou, I'm so sorry," he started to choke at the end of his sentence, his  
shoulders trembling under the covers and Louis couldn't take any more of  
it.

He quickly peeled the covers off of Harry's body and lay down behind him,  
wrapping his arms around his shaking body tightly, hiding his face in his  
neck.

"Stop, Harry, stop, you know that's not true, please Harry..," he sobbed in  
the curls, pawing at Harry's stomach desperately, letting his tears fall down  
freely.

Harry sniffled and covered Louis' small hands with his own, breathing  
heavily, tears streaming down his face.

"You can't be sure," he argued weakly, shaking his head frantically, "I can  
assure you that you'll be annoyed, I'm annoying, I can't see a thing, you  
always have to describe me everything, shit, Lou, I'm never gonna see your  
face!" he cried, violent sobs making his body tremble, hiding his face in his  
pillow. "I'm stupid and I can't be normal and I wish I could see but I can't,  
I'm just a fucking failure," he added weakly, trying to steady his breathing.

"Stop, Hazza!" Louis begged, holding him tighter and pressing kisses onto  
his neck, "Listen to me, baby! I am never gonna get tired of you - I love you,  
I love you so fucking much, I love describing you things, I thought I made  
that clear! You're nowhere near a failure, dear god, what would even make  
you think that? You're the most brilliant boy I've ever seen, the most  
gorgeous, you're perfect, angel, absolutely perfect. I don't-can't-it would  
probably be boring if you weren't blind, actually," he choked out into  
Harry's ear, stroking his belly through his pajama and breathing him in. "I  
love spending time with you, you're the best friend, best boyfriend I  
could've dreamt for, you're just-shit, I love you, love you so much it hurts,  
just want to be with you forever, I'm afraid you will leave me someday,  
when you realize I'm not good enough for you!"

Harry's hiccups filled the room as Louis muffled his sobs in his curls,  
holding him tighter and tighter.

"B-B-But I can't-can't do a thing r-right!" Harry argued, pressing back  
against Louis weakly, trembling like a leaf. "Always mess ever-everything u-up!"

"Nononono," Louis mumbled, shaking his head, "That's not right, Hazza,  
you-you're the best student our school has ever had, and you're an  
amazing cook, and you've got a heart as big as Russia, a-and you're funny,  
and you're so good with kids, my sisters love you like crazy, and you're soso  
gorgeous, you're so perfect, shit-Harry.. Your blindness doesn't make  
you a less good person, you don't need to see to succeed, I just.. Harry,"  
Louis choked against Harry's now damp curls, voice shaky and rough,  
trembling like he was possessed. "Can't you feel my love, s-sweetheart?"  
Harry gulped, "I can," he murmured shakily, intertwining his fingers with  
Louis', "But I just-fuck, Lou-u, you could b-be fucking another guy right in  
front of me and I wouldn't know!" he choked, voice cracking at the end of  
his sentence.

Louis' heart stopped for a few seconds, the thought making him wince and  
shake his head violently.

"I would never cheat on y-you," he assured firmly, hiding his face in Harry's  
neck, "I promise I'll never cheat on you, no matter how drunk I might get  
while you're not here-I just, I never will cheat on you, baby, I swear," he  
choked, sniffling against the warm skin of Harry neck, his hands trembling  
from whet they were resting on the younger boy's belly. "I love you more than anything, I'll love you forever, I just love you so-so much.."

Harry inhaled deeply and nodded, biting his lip hard, pressing back against  
Louis. Maybe he was right - maybe making a scene of all this wasn't making  
any sense, maybe he just imagined things, maybe he was paranoid. He  
squeezed Louis' hands, forcing his sobs to stop, and they stayed like this  
for almost an hour before Louis spoke. When he did, he made sure that  
Harry wasn't crying or shaking anymore, the only sound in the room being  
their steady breathings.

"Love you, angel," he murmured a bit shakily, pressing a kiss behind  
Harry's ear, holding onto his stomach tighter.

"Love you too," Harry weakly whispered, and Louis wondered if Harry had  
slept at all for the last two days.

Another few minutes passed, and Louis busied himself by drawing little  
heart shapes on the back of Harry's hands, nuzzling his neck, just holding  
him. After a few more moments, Harry started to shift uncomfortably, and  
Louis immediately loosened the grip he had on him.

"Erm.. Need to-need to use the bathroom," the curly haired boy awkwardly  
mumbled, running a hand through his hair and sitting up on the bed.  
Louis giggled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Harry's nose, thumbing at  
his jaw tenderly.

"Go ahead then," he said brightly, because Harry's slightly flushed cheeks  
were the cutest thing ever.

Harry nodded, stood on shaky legs and stretched. Louis watched as his  
torso seemed to go on forever, his shirt exposing just a bit of his firm  
stomach, long skinny legs looking like they were kilometres long. He bit his  
lip but didn't talk, watching silently a Harry quickly made his way out if the  
room, knowing exactly where the door was, and he sat up straight on the  
soft bed, crossing his legs. He looked around the room, seeing the usual  
picture of the two of together when they were respectively eleven and nine  
\- he'd never known why Harry kept it because he couldn't even see it, but  
he was certain that Harry would notice if he took it away.

When the curly haired lad entered the room a few minutes later, he shut  
the door behind him and, with his head down, made his way to the bed. He  
sat next to Louis, folding his legs under himself as he blindly reached for  
Louis' small hand. Louis squeezed it softly and smiled as Harry lolled his  
head on his delicate shoulder, breathing deeply. They stayed silent for a  
few more minutes, and suddenly Harry's raspy voice came from against his  
neck, sending vibrations through his whole body.

"Did you mean it?"

It was a simple question, asked somehow innocently, with a voice full of  
hope, and Louis choked on his own spit as he tried to answer too quickly.  
"O-Of course, Hazza, yes, I meant every single thing I've told you.. I will  
always mean them, love, always," he soothed softly, rubbing Harry's back  
with his other hand.

He felt Harry nod against his neck and exhale, reassured.

"I promise," Louis added quietly, planting a kiss to Harry's curls.

Harry pressed a kiss to his warm neck, wrapped his own arms around Louis  
and made them both stumble so they were lying on their side on his bed,  
still wrapped in each other's grip. Louis chuckled lightly, his breath tickling  
Harry's skin, clutching to Harry's shirt, breathing him in.

"Oh, I forgot; you smell like an angel, too," he murmured fondly, nuzzling  
Harry's neck, making him giggle.

"Hmm..," the younger mumbled absentmindedly, too busy running his  
hands up and down on Louis' back to answer.

Louis lifted his head slightly and, biting his lip, looked at Harry. The  
younger boy had a frown on his face, and he was sucking his bottom lip in  
his mouth, and for the first time in his life Louis couldn't quite get Harry's  
expression.

"Quit staring," the latter said suddenly, cracking Louis a small smile, the  
frown between his eyebrows disappearing slowly.

"I'll stare if I want to," Louis argued, leaning down to press his lips between  
Harry's eyebrows, kissing his frown away, "You're pretty, I stare if I want,  
case closed."

Harry swallowed and shifted a bit, aligning his body with Louis', warmth  
radiating through both boys, pulling Louis closer. He huffed and pouted  
slightly, turning his face to the ceiling.

"Wanna stare at you, too," he mumbled grumpily, crossing his arms over  
his torso.

Louis immediately crawled on top of Harry, straddling his stomach and  
wiggling his bum a bit to get comfortable, before grabbing the younger  
boy's large hands. Without a word, he brought them to his own face,  
closing his eyes and letting Harry do the rest. The curly haired boy  
swallowed and understood; he started to slowly, delicately run his hands  
all over Louis' face, his cheeks, his stubbly jaw, his cute ears, his neck down  
to his collarbones, his little button nose, and he let his fingertips brush  
lightly over each eyebrow, before he caressed Louis' forehead and finally  
slid a hand through his hair, the other still busied tracing Louis'  
collarbones.

"Pretty," Harry commented, and Louis cracked an eye open to look at him,  
smiling fondly. "Prettiest of smiles, too," the younger boy mumbled  
immediately, letting go of his collarbones to lightly trace the boy's smiling  
lips with his fingertips, "Prettiest of boys."

"You're lying," Louis absentmindedly chanted, lacing his own fingers  
together on Harry's chest, "You're the prettiest."

"I can't hear a thing," Harry mumbled, cupping Louis' face with both  
hands.

"Thought you were blind, not deaf," the older boy teased softly, placing his  
own hands over Harry's, on his cheeks.

"Cheap shot," the latter chuckled, lacing his hands behind Louis' neck and  
pulling him down to press their lips together tightly.

Louis kissed back, steadying himself with his hands either side of Harry's  
head, gently pressing his lips against his lover's and moving them together  
perfectly. They kissed for a few minutes, Harry's hands traveling from  
Louis' cheeks down his sides to his bum, which he squeezed lightly, and  
Louis' right hand tangled in the curls. After a few more kisses, Louis broke  
the kiss softly and nuzzled Harry's hair, letting his upper body fall onto  
Harry, earning a surprised "Oof!" from the younger boy. Harry's hands  
froze on the small of Louis' back and he let his thumbs poke lightly the  
dimples in his lower back, loving the warm familiar presence on top of him.  
Louis yawned and sighed, burying his face closer to his lover's neck.  
Immediately, Harry blindly reached for his blankets, because yeah a short  
morning nap with his precious baby certainly wouldn't hurt.

When he woke up, a bit later, Harry felt cold without Louis on top of him,  
and he quickly reached out for him - his fingers bumping Louis' nose  
almost immediately.

"S-Sorry," he murmured awkwardly, biting his lip and pulling his hand back  
to his own chest.

"No problem sunshine," Louis' raspy voice mumbled, and Harry figured  
he'd probably just woken him up by slapping his nose.

Louis stretched next to him before wrapping a hand around Harry's torso  
and pressing his face onto it, humming softly.

"Time is it?" Harry mumbled as he cured his arms around Louis.

"Eleven," Louis groaned softly, sighing contently against Harry's torso.  
Harry nodded.

"Louis..," he said softly, inhaling deeply as he blindly reached for Louis'  
hair, petting it absentmindedly.

"Yeah?" the latter asked, sounding suddenly more energetic than a few  
seconds before.

"Thank you. For e-everything.. Especially for staying here with me today,"  
Harry mumbled, embarrassed, hiding his face in Louis' neck, "You're too  
good for me."

"No, 'm not," Louis mumbled against Harry's torso, sounding serious.

"You're worth the best, love."

Harry blushed, closed his eyes even though it didn't change a thing and  
pursed his lips, expecting a kiss. Louis hummed softly and happily lifted his  
head, pressing his lips to Harry's warm, soft ones, kissing him slowly,  
tenderly. Harry ran his fingers on Louis' arm, feeling under his fingertips  
what seemed to be Louis' favorite denim jacket, and kissed back, sighing  
contently. They kneaded their lips together for a while, soft smacking  
sounds filling the quiet room, with Louis half on top of Harry, forearms  
pressed against the mattress.

"Lou," Harry mumbled suddenly, separating their lips quickly and letting  
his head fall back on the pillow.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, smiling a bit goofily as he stared at his boyfriend's  
green irises.

"Does your mum know you're not at school?" Harry breathed out, concern  
evident on his pretty features, running his hands up and down Louis' sides.

"Oh," Louis huffed, blushing instantly, "Well, I texted her this morning but I  
don't know if she answered me.."

Louis pressed one more kiss to Harry's lips and sat up straight on the bed,  
fishing his phone from his tight pocket. He had three missed texts - two  
from his mum, one from Niall, a friend. He read Niall's first; Lou mate where  
are you? We had this fucking science test this morning and you were  
supposed to be in my team and I had to do it alone!! Harry's not here either??, and decided to ignore it. Harry waited patiently, hands laced neatly over his stomach as he carefully listened to Louis' breath. The older boy clicked on his mum's name and read the two texts slowly; Of course sweetheart, Anne told me.. I called school, it's alright.xox and I hope Harry gets better, hope your loving heart can help him feel better.. Don't ever let him go, Louis, you need to take care of him. Tell him I say hi xx. Louis swallowed and pressed his warm palm flat against Harry's belly.

" 's alright, she knows," he said softly, rubbing soothing circles over his  
oversized sweater, smiling down at him.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked curiously, because he couldn't help it.

"She says hi. She hopes you.. get better. And told me to never let you go,"  
Louis said fondly, pressing his fingertips a bit harder against the soft flesh  
of Harry's tummy.

"Oh," the latter whispered, blushing a bit and squeezing his eyes tight.

"Okay.."

Louis sniffled silently and typed a response to his mum, the soft sound of  
his fingers hitting the tactile screen making Harry anxious, Don't worry  
mum, never gonna let him go.. I'm taking care of him, talk you you later xx.

"What'd you write?" Harry asked nervously after a few seconds of awkward  
silence, Louis' petite hand still rubbing softly at his stomach.

"That I'd never let you go," Louis answered right away, not even thinking  
because it was the truth and, anyways, he'd already told Harry countless  
times that they were going to get married someday.

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched as he tried to hide his smile, and he  
nodded tightly, cheeks scarlet. Louis put his phone down on Harry's  
nightstand before he lay next to him once more, face pressed against his  
tummy.

"Love you, Lou," Harry said softly, lifting his shaky hands to tangle his  
fingers in Louis' hair.

"Love you too, honey," Louis murmured, stroking Harry's upper chest.  
Harry hummed and Louis nuzzled his stomach a bit, pressing wet, openmouthed kisses over his shirt, before a gurgling erupting from Harry's  
stomach made him giggle. He pressed his face against the fabric, tiny hands clutching his arms tightly, and laughed lightly.

"You hungry, baby?" he asked, chuckling, sitting up straight on the bed,  
pawing at Harry's stomach teasingly.

"Hm, a bit," Harry giggled, sitting up and grabbing Louis' shoulder to help  
himself steady a bit.

"Then come on, I'll find us something to eat!" Louis said brightly,  
intertwining his fingers with Harry's and helping him on his feet.

Harry let go of his boyfriend's hand, stretched lazily, cracked his spine and  
ruffled his curls before blindly reaching for Louis' fingers. Louis just  
grabbed the tip of two of Harry's fingers, leading him slowly to the stairs,  
where he slipped an arm around his waist automatically. It was so natural,  
Louis loved helping Harry so much, it became more natural than breathing.  
Once they were downstairs, Louis led Harry to a high perched seat in the  
spacious kitchen and helped him climb on it before he walked to the fridge  
and opened it. He scanned its content a few seconds before he heard a  
familiar, raspy voice calling out behind him, "There's macaroni salad, love.  
There are cheese cubes in the yellow dish next to the salad."

"Think I'm good enough at cooking to do that," Louis said happily,  
grabbing the two plates Harry had indicated him and bringing them to the  
counter.

He moved to the cabinet where he knew Anne kept the plates and grabbed  
two of them, setting them down on the counter. He poured some of the  
macaroni salad in the plates and added a few cheese cubes in each plate,  
humming softly to let Harry know he was alright. Harry needed to know  
Louis was alright, since he couldn't see him.

After their meal, Harry had washed the dishes while Louis wiped them,  
both boys humming a song from The Fray, nudging each other's shoulders  
softly, giggling like twelve year olds. Once everything was cleaned, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and guided him upstairs swiftly, because he'd been  
living in the same house since he was born and he knew it perfectly, so he  
didn't trip a stair or bumped into a wall. Louis shut the door behind them,  
letting himself be guided by Harry's hands in his, and suddenly he was  
being thrown on the bed, with Harry on top of him, warm wet lips pressing  
against his neck tightly.

Louis gasped a bit and wrapped his arms around Harry, keeping him close,  
fluttering his eyelids closed as Harry nuzzled his neck, nipping at his  
collarbone sharply, soothing the newly created bruise with his warm  
tongue afterwards. Louis whined softly, nudging Harry's nose with hiw own  
before kissing him hotly, tightening the grip he had on the younger boy's  
hips. The world arould them wasn't there anymore, all that Harry could feel  
was Louis' body pressed under his own, his tongue in his mouth, his little  
clever fingers pressing tightly onto his skin, making him feel like he was on  
fire. Louis swirled his tongue in Harry's mouth, moving his hands from  
Harry's hips to his back, pressing directly onto his warm skin instead,  
malaxing softly. It had been a bit more than a week since they had last  
done anything, and Louis craved his boyfriend more than anything.  
And Harry loved to have sex with Louis. He loved it especially because  
once, while Louis was slowly, gently thrusting inside of him, he had leaned  
down to his ear and murmured "Y'can close your eyes, love.. No need to  
see," and Harry loved to know that he wasn't the only one that saw nothing  
when they made love. The curly haired boy pushed his hips down, his halfhard length pressing against Louis' bulge, making both boys moan in each  
other's mouth. Louis pulled back with an obscene, wet sound and grabbed  
Harry's shoulder blades tightly, feeling his shirt starting to stick to his back  
because of the sweat.

"Hazza," Louis mumbled as Harry pressed kisses on his moist neck, heavy  
breathing making Louis shiver, "Babe, wanna ride you," he added hoarsely,  
grabbing the back of Harry's head and kissing his lips sloppily.

Harry snapped his head up and swallowed, the flush of his cheeks  
spreading down to his chest, which was moving quickly due to his short  
breath. A smile stretched his wet, swollen lips and he nodded quickly,  
pressing a few kisses to Louis' lips before rolling to be on his back. Louis  
kicked the sheets on the floor and crawled on top of Harry, sliding his hands under his shirt as he pressed kisses up his neck to the back of his ear, where he nibbled softly. The younger boy whined and wrapped both arms around Louis, pressing their chest flat together, bucking his hips up. The room was hot, Harry's body was sticking to his shirt because of the sweat, but he wanted nothing more than to have Louis' slick skin pressing against his own.

"Shirt," he mumbled, fumbling with the back of Louis' shirt, trying to take it  
off.

Louis nodded, face still buried in Harry's neck, and bit the flesh one last  
time before he sat up straight on the bed and removed his jacket, throwing  
it on the floor carelessly, and then Harry's hands were under his shirt,  
warm palms burning his skin, sliding it over Louis' head and throwing it to  
the floor as well. Louis smiled, cheeks flushed, and shuffled down a bit to  
grab a hold of Harry's pyjama shirt.

"As cute as you are in your pyjamas," he mumbled as he slid the slightly  
damp shirt over Harry's head, "you're cuter naked."

Harry giggled a bit nervously then, inhaling deeply and blushing a darker  
red. He was always slightly nervous whenever he and Louis had sex, no  
matter how hard Louis tried to make him more comfortable, Harry couldn't  
help it; he knew what his body looked like, knew that his skin was milky,  
pale, because Louis had told him numerous times, but he still was nervous  
because Louis got to see what he looked like and he didn't.

"Beautiful," Louis commented immediately, sensing his boyfriend's  
anxiety, running his small hands over Harry's torso, rubbing his right nipple  
with his forefinger, "Perfect."

Harry gulped and smiled weakly, bringing his shaky hands up to touch  
Louis, running his hands over his sides and sweaty back and soft tommy,  
biting his lip and blinking quickly.

"You're gorgeous," he said, his voice raspier than ever, and Louis smiled down at him.

Louis had always loved how Harry needed to touch everything, especially  
him. When they were seven and five, Harry would never stop running his  
small hands over Louis' face and hair and body and Louis liked it. Harry  
loved to touch Louis as well, and by now he knew exactly what Louis  
looked like but he didn't care, couldn't stop touching him and pressing his  
fingertips in his skin and trying to memorize every centimeter of his body,  
every bump, every scar, every place where the skin was smooth, where it  
was more scratchy, he just loved it. Louis leaned down and pressed a  
bruising kiss to Harry's moist lips, still sitting on his crotch, rotating his hips  
slightly and pressing his bum down on Harry's rock hard cock.

"Lou," Harry moaned in his mouth, one hand letting go of his back to slide  
down onto his round bum, which he squeezed tightly, "C'mon," he panted,  
pressing kisses everywhere he could reach on Louis' face.

"Hm," Louis hummed against his neck, loving to tease Harry.

He kept rotating his hips painfully slowly for a few more seconds, mouthing  
at Harry's throat, and when Harry dipped a finger under his tight pants to  
slide it over his crack, he shivered and sat up straight. Harry whined at the  
loss of the warm presence on top of him but stopped right away when he  
felt Louis' small hands working at his pyjama pants, pulling them down  
along with his boxers, his cock springing free and slapping his stomach, a  
few drops of precum wetting his belly. Louis made a raspy appreciative  
sound in the back of his throat at the sight of his lover bare for him, and  
threw his clothes on the floor before quickly working at his own belt. He  
didn't even bother to slide it out of his trousers' loops and unzipped his  
jeans, peeling them as quickly as he could. Harry waited patiently, his face  
turned towards Louis, both hands gripping the bed sheets tightly,  
listening closely to the short breaths that erupted from Louis' mouth.

Louis managed to remove his trousers after a few seconds and kicked them  
off, pulling his boxers down as well, throwing both rumpled materials on  
the floor and straddling Harry once again. Harry moaned at the contact  
and immediately grabbed Louis' hips, pulling him down harder on his cock  
and helping him moving, breathing in each other's mouth, grinding  
together messily. Their cocks were pressed together between them tightly,  
rubbing against each other, making both boys moan and lose control a bit.  
Harry's hands brought Louis up a bit higher and his cock slid against the  
crack of Louis' bum, spreading precum there and making Louis moan  
brokenly. The older boy pressed a messy kiss to Harry's lips and lifted himself on his hands to shakily reach for the nightstand. He pulled it open  
harshly, fumbled through the numerous items there for a few seconds  
before closing his fingers around the hidden lube bottle there.

Harry's hands were everywhere; on his bum, on his hips, on his stomach,  
on his neck and pressing warmly on his cheeks, holding his face close to his  
own, both boys trembling against each other. Louis gulped, pressed a dry  
kiss to Harry's plump lips and shoved the bottle in Harry's large hand.  
"Want you to stretch me out," he murmured against his neck, panting  
slightly, mouthing at his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, shit," Harry babbled, spreading lube on three of his shaky  
fingers, making sure they were really slick.

He pushed the bottle on the pillow and grabbed the back of Louis' thighs,  
spreading them a bit, nuzzling Louis' hair. He spread Louis' cheeks slightly  
and rubbed at his puckered, dry hole with his fingertip, making the boy  
gasp and press back against his hand.

"In," Louis mumbled, biting at Harry's shoulder, soothing the bruise with  
his tongue.

The younger boy nodded and slowly pushed his forefinger in, pushing past  
the first tight ring of muscle, his digit being engulfed by Louis' incredibly  
warm, tight hole. He slid it in up to the knuckle, pressing kisses on Louis'  
face to distract him a bit, his other hand resting on the small of his back,  
rubbing small circles there. Louis inhaled deeply, trying to get used to the  
slightly burning stretch, his eyes squeezed shut. After a few minutes, he  
pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips and wiggled his hips a bit, indicating his  
boyfriend that he could start moving. Harry nodded and pulled his finger  
back until just the tip of it was inside Louis, and pushed it back in,  
repeating his movements until he felt Louis start to loosen a bit around  
him. Softly, he inserted a second finger along with the first, making Louis  
gasp and moan, scissoring them a bit.

"Oh," Louis moaned against his neck, pressing back against his hand,  
gripping at Harry's shoulders tightly.

"Okay?" Harry murmured, opening Louis up slowly with two of his fingers.

"Hm," Louis hummed, nodding, "More."

Harry bit his lip and complied. He pressed a third finger in, the digits  
pressed together in the tightness there, and started to slide them in and  
out slowly. After a few moments, he decided to crook them a bit, aiming for  
Louis' prostate, and hitting it dead on.

"Oh!" Louis squeaked, his teeth automatically sinking in the flesh of Harry's  
chest, just above his nipple, "Harry, there, there!"

Harry hissed a bit at the pain, shivering when Louis breathed against the  
teeth marks, and swallowed before crooking his fingers again, his other  
hand tightly wrapped around Louis' hip. The older boy was shaking on top  
of him, his thighs spread wide, still moving his hips a bit, his flushed,  
throbbing cock rubbing against Harry's.

" 'm ready," he suddenly said, sitting up straighter and reaching behind  
himself to pull Harry's fingers out.

Harry blinked in surprise and Louis wanted to kiss his forehead so he did,  
reaching on the pillow for the lube bottle and squeezed some of the cold  
liquid directly onto Harry's cock, making the boy gasp and squeeze Louis'  
biceps. The older boy bit lip and spread the lube on his boyfriend's cock,  
making sure it was really slick before he threw the bottle on the nightstand.  
He lifted his bum a bit, his thighs shaking, one hand on Harry's cock and  
the other supporting himself on Harry's torso, and pressed the tip of his  
boyfriend's dick against his loose hole. Harry's hands tightened around his  
hips and he groaned, pressing hard enough on Louis' hips to leave bruises.  
Louis inhaled deeply and started to sink down onto Harry's thick cock,  
squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the burning sensation.

"Oh," Harry moaned obscenely, lips parted, hands moving from Louis' hips  
to his thighs to his hips again, "God, Lou.."

Louis sighed shakily and smiled - Harry felt it -, both hands on Harry's  
shoulders, slowly sitting on his dick. After a few seconds, his bum was flat  
against Harry's crotch and he closed his eyes, leaning down on top of the  
younger boy to hide his face in his neck, feeling his hole stretched  
impossibly wide around Harry's cock.

"Shit," he murmured, shaky hands traveling down Harry's torso to pinch  
his nipples, making him whine.

"You feel so good, Lou," the curly haired boy murmured, hands moving  
from the back of Louis' thighs to where their bodies met, to his round arse  
and to his back, squeezing his warm flesh tightly.

"Gimme a moment," Louis choked out, trying to steady his breathing.  
Harry nodded and ran his palms over Louis' slick back, his own back  
sticking to his bed sheets because of the sweat, pressing kisses on Louis'  
face, his mind fuzzy because Louis was so incredibly tight around him.  
"Wish I could see you," he sadly murmured, one hand sprawled over Louis'  
back and the other lightly cupping his face.

Automatically, Louis straightened up and had to hold back a moan when  
Harry's cock shifted inside him, taking Harry's pink face in his hands and  
looking down at him fondly.

"It's okay," he assured, thumbing at his jaw, "Touch me, instead," he  
murmured, his voice cracking.

Harry nodded and lifted both of his hands to grip Louis' shoulders. The  
older boy started to rotate his hips slowly, causing them both to moan as  
Harry let his hands slide slowly to his chest and stomach, exploring the  
body he already knew by heart. Louis bit his lips, heart pounding frantically  
in his chest as he started to ride Harry slowly, lifting himself up before  
slamming back down, his thighs shaking and aching, with Harry's hands  
tight on his hips.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry moaned, eyes closed and face turned toward the ceiling.

"Shitshitshit Lou, so good, so-"

"Uhh Hazza, yeah," Louis moaned back, bouncing up and down on Harry's  
cock, eyebrows knitted together, the burning sensation feeling really good.

Harry bit his lip and let his right hand travel from Louis' hip to his bouncing  
cock, gripping it tightly, making Louis moan obscenely.

"Harry, uh," Louis panted, starting to run out of breath, his thighs aching  
from the movements but not wanting to stop, ever. "Oh! Right there, babe,  
oh!"

Harry smiled, knowing that he'd hit Louis' prostate, and sped up the  
movement of his hand over Louis' cock, pulling the foreskin back and  
thumbing at the slit, his other hand playing with his tight balls.

"Y'can fuck me," Louis huffed, sweat sliding down his back and dripping on  
Harry's thighs.

The curly haired boy cursed under his breath and nodded, letting go of  
Louis' cock to grip his hips once more, thrusting his own hips up, meeting  
Louis' movements halfway. He whined, propping himself up on an elbow,  
sliding his other hand in Louis' hair and pulling his face down. He pressed a  
kiss to Louis' chin, aiming for his lips but missing them and he would've  
normally been frustrated but in the moment he didn't care, finding Louis  
lips seconds later and kissing them hotly, without stopping his hips thrust.

"Ha-Haz," Louis choked out against his lips, sliding an arm around his  
waist, bouncing faster and harder than before.

"Lou-Louis," Harry groaned, eyebrows furrowed, falling onto his back,  
using his tight grip on Louis' hips to help him slam down hard.

"Love you," Louis murmured, pawing at Harry's stomach, feeling the  
familiar heat coiling low in his belly.

"Love you too," Harry said somehow softly, smiling and letting his thumbs  
caress the bone of Louis' hips.

"Shit, Hazza, won't l-last," Louis choked out, leaning down to press his  
forehead against Harry's tightly, sighing because the head of Harry's cock  
was pressing against his prostate with every thrust and he just felt so good  
inside of him.

"Me neither," Harry croaked, thrusting his hips up, holding Louis tight and  
slamming him down hard, feeling Louis tighten even more around his cock.

"Shit, Louis, t-talk to me," he murmured, pressing wet, sloppy kisses on  
Louis' lips.

Louis blinked and swallowed thickly, ignoring the burning ache in his  
thighs a he kept riding Harry like a fucking pro.

"You're so hot Hazza," he said without thinking, "So fucking beautiful, shit,  
feel so good inside me, love, fuck!"

Harry bit his lip, "Uh Lou, k-kiss me, babe," he moaned, running both  
hands on Louis' delicious thighs, squeezing the tender flesh there.  
Louis complied immediately, lifting his head to press his lips against  
Harry's, and that was the kiss, the one they shared only when they had sex,  
full of lust and passion and love. Harry kissed back, sliding a hand onto  
Louis' cock and tugging at it a few times, and that was when Louis lost it;  
his cock throbbed and, with a moan of Harry's name, he shot his load  
violently - he spurted onto Harry's hand and on his stomach and some  
white ribbons even landed on Harry's angelic face, painting his swollen lips  
and eyelids white. Harry blinked his eyes open, surprised, and moaned as  
he felt Louis tighten around him as he came, the boy never stopping  
bouncing onto his cock.

"Lou," Harry warned, pressing his lips against Louis' shoulder and biting  
hard as he came inside of him, holding Louis down by his hips, making him  
shiver violently.

The older boy gasped audibly and muffled a moan in Harry's curls, holding  
his shoulders harder than ever, slowing his bounces softly. Harry slowly  
came down from his high, letting his head fall back onto the pillow and  
sighing shakily, both trembling arms wrapped around Louis' waist. The  
smaller boy nuzzled his moist neck, falling on top of him, completely  
boneless, breathing hard. Harry swallowed tightly and started to rub small  
circles onto Louis' burning back, nuzzling his hair, trying to regain a normal  
breathing.

After a few minutes, Louis slowly pulled off of Harry's now soft cock,  
wincing a bit at the overstimulation, before he curled up in a tiny ball next  
to Harry, ignoring the semen leaking from his bum and the one on Harry's  
torso as he wrapped an arm around him. Harry smiled and turned on his  
side, facing Louis, curling both arms around his small body, pressing a kiss  
to his forehead.

"Love you so much," he murmured hoarsely, sighing contently as he  
nuzzled Louis' soft hair.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Louis murmured back, holding Harry tighter,  
trying to express all the love he felt towards the younger boy through a  
hug.

"I know you had this science test today, 'm sorry you missed school  
because of me," Harry mumbled against Louis' temple, letting his lips  
travel to his forehead, kissing it softly.

"Don't be," Louis said seriously, brushing Harry's hair back and melting  
into his touch, "You're much more important than school or science or  
anything else, really. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me,"  
he added quietly, pressing a kiss on Harry's nose and pulling back a bit to  
stare at him.

The curly haired boy scrunched his nose up a bit as he felt Louis' lips tickle  
his skin and he blushed, sucking his bottom lip in his mouth shyly, the  
corners of his mouth twitching slightly. Louis smiled softly and leaned in  
close again, brushing their noses together, eyes closed. None of them  
spoke for a few minutes, sharing silent, tender Eskimo kisses with their  
laced hands laying between them. Slowly, Louis pressed his lips against  
Harry's, kissing him chastely before he let his lips travel to his ear and bit  
the lobe softly.

"Besides," Louis murmured, his after-sex raspy voice making Harry shiver,  
"that was pretty amazing sex. Making love with you-nah, just being with  
you is way better than school. I'm the one who needs to thank you, love."

Harry giggled and slid a hand in Louis' short hair, massaging his scalp  
lightly and tilting his head up to kiss him tenderly.

"Can't argue on that point," he chuckled, letting his other hand travel  
down Louis' spine, pulling his body closer, "It was.. Wow."

Louis nuzzled his cheek, "Why Harold, a brilliant boy like you couldn't find  
a right adjective to describe me riding you like a pro?" he mumbled  
cheekily, lips pressed against Harry's cheek, holding him tight.

"Wow is an adjective," Harry argued, eyebrows furrowed like a child.

"Pretty sure it isn't," the older boy mumbled sleepily, interlacing his bare  
legs with Harry's, sighing contently against his chest.

"Alright, then, alright.. You're the best rider ever, Lou, you're so hot, can't  
get over how absolutely stunning that was, you're so perfect, love," Harry  
murmured in Louis' ear, caressing his spine. "How 'bout this?"  
Louis chuckled. Harry felt his heart melt.

"That was better," he said quietly, small hands kneading Harry's chest  
softly, "Love you."

"Love you more," Harry answered immediately as he nuzzled Louis' hair,  
his boyfriend's smell making his head swim. "Thank you."

~

Later that evening, when Anne came home from work, she found her  
daughter in her room and her son's room empty. She found Harry and  
Louis curled up tightly together on the couch, in the living room, a Disney movie playing. Smiling softly, she knocked on the doorframe, making Louis  
jump and earning no reaction from Harry - the boy had heard her  
breathing, he knew she was there.

"Y'can come in, mum," Harry mumbled, stretching lazily before he let his  
head fall onto Louis' thighs again, the older boy's arms tightening around  
him.

"Sorry to disturb, darlings," Anne said softly as she walked to the couch.

"How was your day?"

"Perfect," Harry answered immediately, nuzzling Louis' stomach, eyes  
closed.

Louis smiled up at Anne, "It was," he murmured as he ran a hand through  
Harry's curls.

Anne locked eyes with Louis and he nodded solemnly, silently telling her  
that yes, Harry was okay now, no need to worry anymore, and the woman  
sighed, relieved.

"How was yours?" he asked politely.

"It was great, thank you Louis," she said honestly, a half-sad, half-happy  
smile on her lips. "You're gonna stay with us over dinner, are you?" she  
added immediately as Harry twitched slightly, not wanting the air to  
become awkward, because she knew that Harry hated to talk about his  
episodes once they were over.

"Course he is," Harry mumbled with his face still pressed against Louis'  
stomach, the vibrations tickling the older boy.

"Wouldn't want to disturb-"

"Stop it right now Lou, you know that you're welcome here anytime!" Anne  
interrupted him, shaking her head. "I'll make burgers, but for now I need to  
go buy a few things. I'll be right back, you guys can finish your little baby  
movie," she said with a wink.

Harry smile shyly and sat up straight, facing the doorframe where Anne  
was still standing.

"It was his choice!" he argued, cheeks tinted pink. "He's a child."

"You weren't able to choose between The Little Mermaid and Peter Pan,  
love," Louis chuckled, brushing his curls, "I just picked up one so we could  
actually start to watch it some day."

Anne chuckled and walked over the couch where the two boys were sitting,  
pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads, her lips lingering a bit longer on  
Harry's, in a way that meant I love you, honey.

"I'll be back," she said softly before turning away and exiting the room.  
Harry waved her goodbye and sighed as he dropped his head on Louis'  
shoulder.

"I'm really glad you stayed with me," he murmured, "Sorry for being a  
twat."

"Don't worry about this, love," Louis said softly, curling an arm around the  
younger boy's shoulders and pulling him even closer, propping him up on  
his lap.

Harry shifted a bit to get more comfortable on his boyfriend's lap and  
nuzzled his neck, running his hands up and down Louis' torso, listening  
carefully to the movie still playing on the TV.

"I love you," Harry murmured with his face pressed against Louis' chest.

"I love you too," Louis sighed, both small hands wrapped around Harry's  
thighs, "So much. I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I do. Again, IT IS NOT MY STORY. It is written by Robyn Corinthos and posted on her wattpad, @robynchorinthos I believe. She has many more equally lovely stories over there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
